Hatake Rei
by arc.black
Summary: He knew she was well cared for. But there was still that unshakeable feeling that he had found her...under a bush. [Trouble is growing in Konoha. Meanwhile, a jounin's daughter tries to live a normal life. Kakairu]
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei...I'm tired of gardening!" Naruto whined, throwing his kunai onto the ground and promptly sitting next to it.

"Aren't we all?" Sakura collapsed into the dust next to Naruto. Sasuke looked as though he would join them, but recomposed his expression and stared at Kakashi, appropriately moody.

"This is the worst mission ever," Naruto announced dramatically. "Even for a D class mission."

Kakashi spared them a glance, then went back to Icha Icha paradise. "Kakashi sensei! Are you even LISTENING!" Naruto looked indignant.

"Maa...if you keep sitting there, the bushes will stay the same shape and you won't have dinner till even later, so keep that in mind." Kakashi looked too happy for Team 7's taste.

"Hey, easy for YOU to say, you've been sitting there, in the shade, while the rest of us have been working our butts off!" Naruto argued.

Their teacher fixed all three gennin with a level gaze. The humid weather was suddenly frigid, and even Sasuke shivered. A little bit. _Oh, man. Now we're in for it, _Naruto thought, unnerved by an unusually still Kakashi. Their teacher drew breath to speak, and the gennin froze apprehensively.

"...finish quickly, ne? I'm hungry."

Sasuke frowned further and crossed his arms, as soon as Naruto yelled in uncomprehendingly, pointing at the bushes.

"...!"

"Sensei! Sensei! There's something...alive in there..." Sasuke backed up, drawing out two shuriken.

"Those would be plants, Naruto, " said Sakura sarcastically.

Naruto ignored a disparaging comment, for once. "Kakashi sensei...i think it's human..."

Kakashi sat up slowly and put Icha Icha away. "What?"

"SENSEI!"

"Maa, i heard you the first time..." Kakashi lazily drew his kunai, and bent down to the bushes, probing them roughly with his free left hand.

"...!"

Naruto got to his feet, alarmed by his teacher's sudden urgency. "What is it, Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Hmm...interesting...:

"What is it!" Sakura sat up straight.

"Chakra signature." Kakashi sensei made a few ninjutsu hand signs in rapid succesion. Though his students couldn't see it, he was far more alert than usual, relaxed slouch straightening into what may be called a decent posture. "Well, it's not quite developed... either that, or..."

"What?" asked Sasuke tensely. "Or, what?"

"...or it's an extremely powerful form of raw chakra." Kakashi sounded too unaffected for his words. "Ah. There it is."

"Sensei...is that...a...hand!"

"Yeah." Kakashi sheathed his kunai and reached deep into the bushes, pulling out a limp form.

Naruto scrunched his face up. "Dude, that thing looks gross."

Kakashi set the small figure on the ground, uncharacteristically gentle. He observed it quietly. Then he stood up, and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from his back pocket, scribbling a quick note, and trapping it to the bush nearest to the house with a shuriken.

"Let's go." Team 7 looked at their teacher curiously as he stooped once again to pick up the small body.

"You can go home." With the dismissal, Kakashi sped off toward the centre of the village, leaving his students behind, blinking into the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi sat next to the bed in the hospital, reading Icha Icha and occasionally glancing at the little girl in the bed. Her hair was short and dark, her body weak and bony. She looked about six years old, too young to be hooked up to an IV in the intensive care unit. Kakashi had only done it once.

Marking the page he was on with a finger, Kakashi leaned forward to take a better look at the girl. The cut on her cheek was neatly fixed up with butterfly tape, and Kakashi had watched the cleaning of her scrapes and the healing of her bruise. Though far from a doctor himself, as a jounin, Kakashi had to know the basics of medicine.

So he knew she was well cared for. But there was still that unshakeable feeling that he had found her...under a bush. And covered in scratches (presumably from the plants) and bruises (hand shaped – not from the plants). Could she be a spy? After all, Kakashi's first mission after becoming a jounin was to supervise this other kid that went in to infiltrate Hidden Mist village. He had done the "oh – I'm – such – a – poor – abused – little – child – that – could – never – do – you – any – harm – so – take – me – in" thing.

A nurse entered the room quietly, checking the child's heart rate and fixing the IV tube a bit. Kakashi quietly observed her dark hair and china doll features, under cover of reading Icha Icha. She was quite attractive, and maybe twenty-three years old, as to his twenty-six. He smiled at her when she left the room, but then remembered that she couldn't see it.

Kakashi could see 'Takahara Momoko' on her name tag as she approached him. "Hatake – san." she addressed him softly, as to not wake the child in the bed. "Would you like some food?"

Kakashi wanted to accept, for the sake of helping this nurse doing her duty, but knew all to well that he might as well eat the carpet if he was looking for truly excellent cooking in the hopital. "No, thanks," he declined. "Just some water."

She smiled, and her face was instantly transformed into something of greater beauty. "Just a moment, Hatake – san."

Leaving briskly, her high heels clicked on the linoleum floor, and clicked back, slower, this time. Takahara – san handed him the cup with an inclination of the head, and went off.

Kakashi sat back, and if you looked closely, maybe you could spot a smirk underneath the black mask. Downing the water in one go (even through his mask), he picked up Icha Icha, checked the girl again, and reread.

A few hours later, Takahara Momoko would come in and gently rouse the sleeping jounin from his rather uncomfortable position, sitting on the chair, but his head lying next to the girl's chest.

As he woke, the little girl did too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later_

"I'm home!" the little girl called, kicking her shoes off in the entrance.

Kakashi glanced up. "Yo, Rei-chan," he said, not unkindly. "I made tea."

Rei already knew the drill. "Can I have cookies?" she asked, pulling off a large jar from the shelf.

"Only three," said Kakashi sternly.

"Okay," Rei promised, her eyes wide and innocent. Kakashi wondered how many she'd get away with this time.

She set out her paper plate, and successfully managed to get a mug. However, when carrying the teapot, she somehow managed to burn herself. "Nii-chan, it really hurts!"

"Do you want ice?" Rei nodded. He went off to get it.

The snack proceeded without further incident, Kakashi simply drinking tea, and Rei munching on her three cookies as slowly as possible, and chattering inhumanly fast.

" – and then, Iruka-sensei got a little mad, but that's okay, 'cause later Risa said sorry, but I think Haruko was a little hurt. Her lip kept twitching whenever Risa answered a question or something…."

Three years had gone by. Three whole years, during which he had watched this girl grow. He didn't like to think of himself as her foster father, even though that's what it said on the certificate. He was more of an older brother. That's what he liked to think, and she complied. Gazing at her, Kakashi absent mindedly poured himself more tea.

"Nii-chan, are you even listening?" Rei demanded, pouting.

"Not really, sorry," he said honestly.

"S'ok," she replied, mumbling around a huge bite of cookie. "I gotta do homework anyways." She hopped off her chair, and went to her room. Finally, Kakashi could eat a cookie. He reached for one and ate it slowly, wondering how many cookies Rei-chan had been able to sneak.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Wait, let me just…"

"Give! It!"

Iruka looked up from his papers, and sighed. Hatake Rei and Nishimura Aya were fighting. Again. "Rei! Aya!" he called to their attention. Both turned to him.

"Come on," he intoned. "Share." The girls glared at each other.

Iruka shook his head and smiled slightly. They were complete opposites, those two. Rei, dark haired, tall, presumably orphaned. Aya, blonde, average height, born into a prosperous family and living a cushioned life. Rei lived with a jounin, Hatake Kakashi at that, Aya with her entire extended family, and more than one servant.

"Give it back...Hatake." Aya scowled.

"Only if you can catch me - " Rei was cut off by Aya darting forward and trying to grab the object.

Rei held it high above her head and grinned triumphantly. "You lose, Nishimura."

Aya punched Rei in the stomach without warning. Iruka stood up and ran over to where they were fighting, but not soon enough to prevent Rei slamming the heel of her palm into Aya's jaw.

His eyes widened when he saw the dark bruise spreading over the blonde girl's face. Aya started to cry. Loudly.

Iruka felt all the other children's eyes turn to him, and decided he had to talk to Rei in private later. "Rei...please go outside."

Rei shot him a calculating look, then went outside.

"Aya," he said, turning to the girl. "What were you fighting over?"

"A pencil," Aya sniffed. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"A...pencil?"

"Yeah," Aya said.

"...Was it really worth punching Rei for that?" Iruka asked reasonably.

"No, but she punched me back!" Aya yelled defensively. Iruka sighed again. He would have to apologise to the Nishimuras about this, and possibly get Kakashi to as well, and what a shitstorm that was going to be.

"Aya...go to the nurse and get her to take care of that bruise, then I want you to come back here and apologise to Rei...please." Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But she started it!" Aya cried.

Iruka lost his patience. "I don't care who started it," he snapped. "You're going to apologise anyway. Is that clear?"

Aya nodded meekly. "Now, go to the nurse."

Sticking his head outside, Iruka called for Rei to come back in. She did so, pausing long enough to scowl at him and pick up the pencil.

Sitting back at his desk, Iruka decided he would talk to Kakashi first. Then he would endure the Nishimuras.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kakashi...can I talk to you?" Iruka approached the taller shinobi nervously.

"Of course...here, let's find somewhere to sit first." Kakashi looked around. "How about that coffee shop?" He pointed at a cozy looking place on the corner of the street.

"Perfect," Iruka said. It was isolated, in an area where couples usually came on dates, not somewhere any of his students could possibly find him.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked, once they were seated.

"...Rei." Iruka toyed with his placemat.

"Mmm. What about her?" Kakashi eyed Iruka over the rim of his teacup.

"She got into a fight with Aya today, and - "

Kakashi put his cup down. "Iruka-sensei, who is Aya?"

"Nishimura Aya, sorry." Iruka blushed at his mistake. Kakashi got the strange feeling that he wanted to do that to Iruka again.

"...They got into a fight?" Kakashi prompted.

"Yes. And Rei used a traditional shinobi punch, and practically dislocated Aya's jaw." Iruka remembered his surprise when the school nurse had told him this, and shuddered.

"...Were you wondering where she learned that?" Kakashi grinned underneath his mask.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, _that _is obvious. I wanted to let you know so that..." What had been the purpose of this meeting, again? "...so that you can talk to her about the appropriate times to use her skills."

"Such as?"

Iruka hadn't been expecting the question. 'Well," he fumbled for words. "Against an enemy, for example."

Kakashi pretended to consider. "Aren't Aya and Rei enemies?"

"Yes, but – Kakashi, don't you understand?" Iruka felt a touch of frustration. Kakashi observed him silently. Iruka panicked; the jounin's direct gaze looked like what Rei's piercing stares might look like when they grew up. "Do you have to _see_ the bruise your daughter made on the other child's face to understand?" Iruka cried.

Kakashi started at the word 'daughter', and struggled to find words.

"No...but did Rei throw the first punch?" he asked slowly.

"Aya did, but - "

"So Rei was provoked," Kakashi cut in smoothly and annoyingly conclusively.

"That's beside the point, Kakashi. Rei hurt Aya more badly than Aya hurt Rei." Iruka leaned forward. "Besides, being provoked isn't a justification for Rei's actions."

"Such wisdom, Iruka-sensei! Maybe it's not." Kakashi leaned closer, and Iruka blushed. "Do you want to 'have a talk' again, sometime? This Friday?"

"I have to go to the Nishimuras tomorrow evening," Iruka replied evenly. "That may be too late for us to discuss this incident."

"I'll go with you to the Nishimuras with you tomorrow. I'll bring Rei," Kakashi said abruptly. "And on Friday we can talk about something other than Rei's...my daughter's temperamental problems."

"She doesn't have problems, Kakashi. She was provoked, I agree. It's just..." Iruka frowned, then laughed.

_A wonderful sound,_ thought Kakashi.

"I guess I like my paycheck," Iruka finished.

"Well, we know the Nishimuras. Easy going, that lot." Kakashi sat back and watched Iruka smile.

"Well put, Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"You don't have to call me 'sensei,'" Iruka objected.

_I think you will teach me many things,_ Kakashi's mind whispered, but he didn't say anything.

**AN: yes, i know the whole "iruka is cute blushing" thing is overused...sorry...but i hope everyone's enjoyed this fic so far! This chapter did NOT write itself...it's a bit awkward, i'll fix it later when i just can't stop kicking myself over this. :) **

**wtf?**


	6. Chapter 6

"I really am sorry," Rei said humbly, kneeling and bowing deeply.

"Hm," said Nishimura Setsuko, tapping her painted mouth with her fan. "You better be."

"I am, Nishimura – san. Please forgive me." Another bow, keeping her forehead glued to the ground. Kakashi and Iruka watched Rei. Iruka looked down and was surprised to find that his fingers were trembling. He glanced at Kakashi. His face was impassive; but then again, it was difficult not to be, with that mask.

"Forgiven," Aya's mother said dismissively. "You may leave."

"Thank you." Rei scooted backward, head still lowered, and bowed deeply from the waist when she stood. "Thank you very much." She stood, and backed out of the house as quickly as etiquette allowed her.

"Hatake, Umino." Setsuko's voice halted them in the footsteps following Rei. They turned, and she appraised them. "This is a terrible incident. If something of the sort ever happens to my precious daughter again, I will be waiting." Kakashi bit his lip and resisted the urge to ask what would happen if it had nothing to do with them

"Yes, madam." Iruka bowed low, and Kakashi inclined his head. They stepped outside, into the bright sunlight.

"Nii – chan," Rei said, clasping onto Kakashi's hand as he came out. "Are you mad at me?"

"…" Kakashi did not shake off her hand, but he didn't reply.

"I really am sorry, you know," Rei pleaded.

"I am not angry," Kakashi said simply, then looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, would you like to join us for lunch?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Iruka said. "I – I have some papers to grade, and would not like to intrude upon you."

"Well, since I just invited you, I don't think it could be counted as intrusion, could it?" Kakashi snapped playfully.

"That is true." So what if the whole excuse was bullshit. Iruka smiled shiftily, trying to think of a better excuse.

"But since you cannot join us today, maybe you could join me on Friday? Six-thirty? I'll pick you up," Kakashi said, wished him good day, and loped off, Rei jogging behind him.

Iruka stared after their retreating figures. Had he just been asked out by Hatake Kakashi? No, not possible. Rei turned to wave goodbye to him, and despite himself, he smiled and waved back.

Yes, possible.

**Haha XD sorry it's so short!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't really think of anything, and kinda wanted to continue this story so….um…until I think of something better :D**


End file.
